let's be alone together
by nonhipsterish
Summary: What if the world you had been raised in was completely obliterated? Destroyed beyond repair, nothing left to keep anything together. Well, that's what happened to me, John Egbert. If I were a great liar I would say that I was one of the best shooter in our little camp. But I'm no; that title belongs to the great and powerful Jade Harley, also known as, my sister.


What if the world you had been raised in was completely obliterated? Destroyed beyond repair, nothing left to keep anything together. Well, that's what happened to me, John Egbert. If I were a great liar I would say that I was one of the best shooter in our little camp. But I'm no; that title belongs to the great and powerful Jade Harley, also known as, my sister.  
Okay, so I wasn't the worst shot in the world, I just wasn't the best. And believe me, to live in this world, you needed to be the best. You see, it all began with a simple lab experiment like most ailments. But then, it grew. Oh man it grew. As if spread through the air, people were getting wings or turning into zombies or turning grey and growing these weird horns. I was only ten years old when this whole mess started, old enough to hold a gun but not quite old enough to figure out what was happening.  
Jade, on the other hand, was sixteen and therefore knew exactly what to do and how to get it done. Five years have passed since then, and from what I can tell, this wasn't going to end any time soon.

Currently, I was sitting in the small, cramped room that just so happened to be mine. My hands were wrapped tightly around the handle of a hand gun, knuckles white with effort. Several shots went off, causing me to jump with each one. As the sound of bodies crumbling to the ground echoed through the empty halls, I allowed myself to stand up. Jade burst into my room with the same amount of energy she had when she was 17, standing in front of me and apparently making sure I was okay. "No one even touched me." I mumbled under my breath, tilting my head to show her my pale, unmarked neck. "See?"  
She laughed nervously and nodded, running a hand through her own hair. "Yeah, yeah. Just have to make sure you're alright."  
"I'm always alright, I mean it's not like you let anything into this place for longer than 30 seconds." Once again, she laughed. Trying to make it seem okay, although I knew it wasn't. She knew that I knew, why fake it? I wondered this for quite some time before she shifted past me and laid down on my bed, her dark hair spreading out underneath her. I watched her for a moment before lying beside her, quietly fiddling with the torn hem of my shirt.  
"You know," she began hesitantly, "you don't have to act so brave. It's okay to be scared, I am all the time." A quiet chuckle filled the ringing silence of the room. "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but it's true." She smiled at me, green eyes bright and shining.  
For a moment, everything seemed perfect.  
"They scratched you didn't they?" I finally whispered, turning to look up at her. I wasn't nervous, I knew what was going on. It had already happened to the rest of the family. Mom and Dad were long gone and it was only a matter of time before the mutation claimed either of us. When she finally nodded, I instantly wrapped my arms around her tightly with my head buried in her shoulder. Both our bodies shook with silent sobs that neither of us would admit to. She couldn't leave me, she just couldn't. One of her arms shifted to grab at my pistol. No no no don't make me do this. But then she was pushing me back and pressing the handle into my hand and despite how many times I shook my head, she stood up and brushed her hair away from her forehead.  
"It'll be okay, John. I promise." Her eyes shone with crystal tears that were just about to spill down those rosy cheeks that the two of you shared. "I don't want to become one of those things…"  
"But…but I don't want to!" You idiot of course I know that I have to do it. "I-I don't want to be alone." Stupid stupid stupid of all the people to turn why'd they have to turn my sister.  
"You'll be fine, you'll be perfectly fine." And then her hands were touching my cheeks and wiping away all those tears. What no, I weren't crying. I don't cry. But oh god why? With trembling hands I pressed the barrel between her eyes and positioned my finger over the trigger.  
"Please don't make me do this. I love you, you're all I have left." My voice shook in a way that I would never admit as she stared into my blue eyes with her own shining emerald ones. She was nodding, why was she nodding?! I squeezed my eyes shut as my finger tugged down the trigger. An enormous, yet hollow sound rang through the apartment along with the sound of her body hitting the ground. I slowly let my hand fall to my side as a choked sob built up inside me, working its way up from my gut and to my vocal chords.  
Blood soaked through my shoes and I fell down to my knees, quivering and shaking with tears. I quickly pulled Jades body into my arms, shaking her in a weak attempt to wake her up because this wasn't…this wasn't supposed to be happening. Sobs wracked my frame as I held onto her as tightly as I could. No, please no. Please wake up.  
Eventually, I stood up and set her cold body on the ground, arranging her as if she were asleep and not dead. I could try to pretend right? Right. The tears had stopped falling, I wasn't going to let this happen again. It wasn't going to happen again. I gingerly picked up my fallen weapon before placing it in my waistband and flicking off the dull, barely there lighting. I wouldn't be coming back here anymore.  
My name is John Egbert and I will stop this. No matter what.


End file.
